pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дик, Филип Киндред
| Дата смерти = 2.3.1982 | Место смерти = Санта-Ана, | Гражданство = США | Род деятельности = писатель | Годы активности = | Направление = | Жанр = Научная фантастика | Дебют = | Премии = Хьюго | Lib = http://www.lib.ru/INOFANT/DICKP/ | Сайт = http://www.philipkdick.com/ }} Филип Киндред Дик ( , 16 декабря 1928, Чикаго — 2 марта 1982, Санта-Ана, Калифорния) — американский писатель-фантаст. Биография Филип Дик начал делать себе имя в мире научной фантастики в 1950-х. Он писал рассказы для дешевых журналов и разрабатывал свой собственный уникальный стиль, который значительно отличался от стиля других фантастов того времени. Его первый роман, «Солнечная лотерея», был опубликован в 1954 году. Самым продуктивным периодом творчества Дика стали шестидесятые, в 1962 году он завоевал высшую награду в мире научной фантастики, премию «Хьюго», за роман «Человек в высоком замке». В конце 1960-х — начале 70-х он пишет такие известные книги, как «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?» и «„Лейтесь, слезы“, — сказал полицейский». У Филипа Дика была довольно сложная личная жизнь, и некоторые события его жизни нашли отражение в его работах. Он был женат пять раз, последний его брак распался в 1976 году. Известно, что в юношестве он страдал от агорафобии. В середине семидесятых его начали посещать видения. Некоторые из этих видений впоследствии вошли в его поздние произведения. Считается, что всю свою жизнь он не мог оправиться от психологической травмы, вызванной гибелью его сестры-близнеца от несчастного случая в возрасте пяти недель. Существуют две диаметрально противоположные точки зрения на его отношение к наркотикам. Поскольку резкой трансформации его стиля на протяжении четверти века мы не наблюдаем, маловероятно, что наркотики серьёзно повлияли на его творчество. Оно, скорее, эволюционировало естественным образом. Некоторые, однако, утверждают, что он наркотиками злоупотреблял. Впрочем, следует заметить, что в мартирологе своим близким друзьям, приводимом в авторском послесловии к «Помутнению», он не обвиняет наркотики в их несчастьях. Вместо этого он недвусмысленно называет причиной «ошибку в игре». Работы Дика во многом автобиографичны. Роман «Свободное радио Альбемута» написан от лица живущего в Беркли молодого фантаста по имени Филип. «Исповедь недоумка» основана на реальных событиях из жизни Дика. Трилогия «ВАЛИС» размывает границу между творчеством и биографией Дика и считается самым сложным из всех его произведений. Умер Филип Дик 2 марта 1982 от сердечного приступа. Влияние Дика Филипа Дика считают одним из главных визионеров современности. При жизни его творчество было признано только в научно-фантастической среде, тогда как сразу же после смерти он стал известным благодаря фильму Ридли Скотта «Бегущий по лезвию бритвы», снятому по мотивам романа Дика «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?». Впоследствии по его книгам будут сняты такие всемирно известные фильмы, как «Вспомнить всё» Пола Верховена, «Час расплаты» Джона Ву и «Особое мнение» Стивена Спилберга. В 2006 году Ричард Линклейтер снял анимационный фильм «Помутнение» с Киану Ривзом и Вайноной Райдер в главных ролях. Особенностью творчества Филипа Дика является непревзойдённое мастерство «разрушителя реальности». Практически все его тексты показывают «нормальных» людей в «ненормальной» обстановке, при этом его герои обычно являются объектами манипуляций с их восприятием со стороны разнообразных наркотических или технических средств, причём манипуляции часто вызываются ими самими, а всё действие протекает на фоне научно-фантастического антуража. Был очень высоко оценен Станиславом Лемом и последний, по всей видимости, оказал на его творчество немалое влияние. Высокая оценка со стороны Лема не помешала Дику написать известное письмо в ФБР http://www.computerra.ru/offline/2001/392/8688/page3.html . Считается, что как минимум один из альбомов группы Sonic Youth, «Sister», вдохновлён творчеством Дика . Памяти Филипа К. Дика посвящен альбом «A World In Red» (2007) индустриального проекта OTX англо-итальянского музыканта Стефано Пиредда (Stefano Piredda). Интересные факты * В январе 2007 года издательство Tor Books выпустило ранний реалистический роман Филипа К. Дика «Голоса с улицы» («Voices from the Street»), написанный в 1952—1953 годах и ранее никогда не издававшийся. Считается, что это последняя из прежде неизвестных читателю книг автора. Библиография Романы # 1952-1953 — Голоса с улицы (Voices from the Street) #* издана в январе 2007 # 1955 — Солнечная лотерея (Solar Lottery) (World of Chance; Мир шанса) # 1956 — Человек, который высмеивал (The Man Who Japed) (Тот, кто пошутил; Голова на блюде) # 1956 — Мир, который построил Джонс (The World Jones Made) # 1957 — Око небесное (Eye in the Sky) (Глаз в небе) # 1957 — Марионетки мироздания (The Cosmic Puppets) (A Glass Of Darkness; Космические марионетки) # 1959 — Распалась связь времен (Time Out of Joint) (Свихнувшееся время) # 1960 — Доктор Будущее (''Dr. Futurity '') (Пришедший из неизвестности) # 1960 — Молот Вулкана (Vulcan’s Hammer) # 1962 — Человек в высоком замке (The Man in the High Castle) #* премия «Хьюго» '63 # 1963 — Игроки с Титана (The Game-Players of Titan) # 1964 — Кланы Альфанской Луны (Clans of the Alphane Moon) # 1964 — Сдвиг времени по-марсиански (Martian Time-Slip) (Сдвиг во времени; Нарушенное время Марса) # 1964 — Предпоследняя правда (The Penultimate Truth) # 1964 — Симулякры (The Simulacra) (Симулакрон; Подобие; Нечто подобное) # 1965 — Доктор смерть, или Как мы жили после бомбы (Dr Bloodmoney: or How We Got Along After the Bomb) (Доктор Бладмани; Со смертью в кармане) # 1965 — Три стигмата Палмера Элдрича (The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch) (Стигматы Палмера Элдрича) # 1966 — В ожидании прошлого (Now Wait for Last Year) (Наркотик времени) # 1966 — The Crack in Space # 1967 — Counter-Clock World # 1967 — Вторжение с Ганимеда (The Ganymede Takeover) (Захват Ганимеда) #* Соавтор: Рэй Нельсон # 1967 — Духовное ружье (The Zap Gun) # 1968 — Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах? (Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?) (Снятся ли андроидам электроовцы; Bladerunner; Бегущий по лезвию бритвы) # 1969 — Мастер всея Галактики (Galactic Pot-Healer) (Гончарный круг неба; Реставратор Галактики) # 1969 — Убик (Ubik) # 1970 — Лабиринт смерти '(''A Maze of Death) (Гибельный тупик) # 1970 — Наши друзья с Фроликс-8 (Our Friends from Frolix 8) (Друг моего врага; Лучший друг бога) # 1972 — Мы вас построим (We Can Build You) (Кукла по имени «Жизнь») # 1974 — Пролейтесь, слезы... (Flow My Tears, the Policeman Said) #* Мемориальная премия Джона В. Кэмпбелла за лучший научно-фантастический роман '75 # 1975 — Исповедь недоумка (Confessions of a Crap Artist) # 1976 — Господь гнева (Deus Irae) #* Соавтор: Роджер Желязны # 1977 — Помутнение (A Scanner Darkly) (Скользя во тьме) # 1981 — Валис (Valis) # 1981 — Всевышнее вторжение (The Divine Invasion) # 1982 — Трансмиграция Тимоти Арчера(The Transmigration of Timothy Archer)'' # 1984 — The Man Whose Teeth Were All Exactly Alike # 1985 — In Milton Lumky Territory # 1985 — Puttering About in a Small Land # 1985 — Свободное радио Альбемута '(''Radio Free Albemuth) # 1986 — Humpty Dumpty in Oakland # 1987 — Mary and the Giant # 1988 — Nick and the Glimmung # 1988 — The Broken Bubble # 1994 — Gather Yourselves Together # 2004 — Обман Инкорпорейтед (Lies, Inc.) Повести # 1966 — The Unteleported Man #* позднее переработана в Обман Инкорпорейтед (Lies, Inc.) Сборники рассказов # 1955 — A Handful of Darkness #* Колония (Colony) (1953) #* Самозванец (Impostor) (1953) #* Допустимая жертва (Expendable) (He Who Waits) (1953) #* Planet for Transients (The Itinerants) (1953) #* Prominent Author (1954) #* The Builder (1953) #* Шорохи (The Little Movement) (1952) #* Сохраняющая машина (The Preserving Machine) (Машина-спасительница, Музыкальная машина) (1953) #* The Impossible Planet (Legend) (1953) #* О неутомимой лягушке (The Indefatigable Frog) (1953) #* The Turning Wheel (1954) #* Progeny (1954) #* На тусклой Земле (Upon the Dull Earth) (Над унылой Землёй; На Земле слишком скучно) (1954) #* Дама с пирожками (The Cookie Lady) (1953) #* Выставочный экспонат (Exhibit Piece) (1954) # 1957 — The Variable Man #* The Variable Man (1953) #* Вторая модель (Second Variety) (1953) #* Особое мнение (The Minority Report) (1956) #* Автофабрика (Autofac) (1955) #* A World of Talent (1954) # 1969 — Сохраняющая машина (The Preserving Machine) — Авторский сборник лучших рассказов 60-х годов #* Сохраняющая машина (The Preserving Machine) (Машина-спасительница, Музыкальная машина) (1953) #* Военная игра (War Game) (1959) #* На тусклой Земле (Upon the Dull Earth) (Над унылой Землёй; На Земле слишком скучно) (1954) #* Рууг (Roog) (1953) #* Ветеран войны (War Veteran) (1955) #* Дублёр президента (Stand-By) (Высшая резервная должность; Top Stand-by Job; Высший пост) (1963) #* Вкус Уаба (Beyond Lies the Wub) (Там простирается вуб; Вкус вуба") (1952) #* Мы вам всё припомним (We Can Remember It for You Wholesale) (В глубине памяти; Продажа воспоминаний по оптовым ценам; Из глубин памяти; Вспомнить всё) (1966) #* Прибыльное дельце (Captive Market) (Рынок сбыта) (1955) #* Если бы Бенни Гемоли не было… (If There Were No Benny Cemoli) (1963) #* Синдром (Retreat Syndrome) (1965) #* Ползуны (The Crawlers) (Foundling Home) (1954) #* Что за счастье быть Блобелем! (Oh, To Be a Blobel!) (О, счастье быть блобелем!) #* Что сказали мертвецы? (What the Dead Men Say) (Man with a Broken Match) (1964) #* Плата за копирование (Pay for the Printer) (Плата за услуги) (1956) # 1973 — The Book of Philip K. Dick #* Няня (Nanny) (1955) #* The Turning Wheel (1954) #* Защитники (The Defenders) (1953) #* Adjustment Team (1954) #* Psi-Man Heal My Child (Psi-Man, Outside Consultant) (1955) #* Проездной билет (The Commuter) (1953) #* Подарок для Пэт (A Present for Pat) (1954) #* Breakfast at Twilight (1954) #* Игра в ракушки (Shell Game) (Победители) (1954) # 1980 — The Golden Man #* Золотой человек (The Golden Man) (The God Who Runs) (1954) #* Return Match (1967) #* Король эльфов (The King of the Elves) (Shadrach Jones and the Elves) (1953) #* По образу и подобию Янси (The Mold of Yancy) (1955) #* Not By Its Cover (1968) #* Маленький чёрный ящичек (The Little Black Box) (1964) #* Деконструкция М (The Unreconstructed M) (1957) #* Война с фнулами (The War with the Fnools) (1964) #* Последний властитель (The Last of the Masters) (Protection Agency) (1954) #* Разиня (Meddler) (1954) #* Не отыграться (A Game of Unchance) (1964) #* Спешите приобрести! (Sales Pitch) (Фасрад) (1954) #* Драгоценный артефакт (Precious Artifact) (Бесценное сокровище) (1964) #* Городишко (Small Town) (Маленький город) (1954) #* The Pre-Persons (1974) # 1985 — I Hope I Shall Arrive Soon #* Как создать вселенную, которая не рассыпется через пару дней (How to Build a Universe That Doesn’t Fall Apart Two Days Later) #* Короткая счастливая жизнь коричневого тапка (The Short Happy Life of the Brown Oxford) (1954) #* Исследователи (Explorers We) (1959) #* Holy Quarrel (1966) #* What’ll We Do with Ragland Park? (No Ordinary Guy) (1963) #* Strange Memories of Death (1984) #* Чужой разум (The Alien Mind) (1981) #* The Exit Door Leads In (1979) #* Chains of Air, Web of Aether (The Man Who Knew to Lose) (1980) #* Дело Раутаваары (Rautavaara’s Case) (Ящик Раутаваары) (1980) #* Frozen Journey (I Hope I Shall Arrive Soon) (1980) # 1988 — The Dark-Haired Girl (Сборник рассказов, эссе, поэм и писем) #* Introduction, by Paul Williams #* «The Dark-Haired Girl» #* The Android and the Human #* poem #* The Evolution of a Vital Love #* letters, to Edgar Dick #* Man, Android and Machine #* letter, to Laura Dick #* «Goodbye, Vincent» Избранная библиография * Голоса с улицы (1952—1953); * Час расплаты (1953); * Вторая модель (1953); * Солнечная лотерея (1955); * Особое мнение (1956); * Распалась связь времен (1959); * Человек в высоком замке (1962); * Сдвиг во времени по-марсиански (Свихнувшееся время Марса) (1964); * Три стигмата Палмера Элдрича (1965); * Из глубин памяти (1966); * Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах? (1968); * Убик (1969); * «Лейтесь, слезы», - сказал полицейский (1974); * Помутнение (Скользя во тьме) (1977); * ВАЛИС (1981); * Всевышнее вторжение (1982); * Преображение Тимоти Арчера (1982); * Свободное радио Альбемута (1985). Рассказы * Вера отцов наших (1967) Премии и награды * 1963, Hugo Award в категории "Роман" за "Человек в высоком замке" (The Man in the High Castle) (1962) * 1967, British Science Fiction Award в категории "Роман" за "Три стигмата Палмера Элдрича" (The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch) (1965) * 1975, John W. Campbell Award в категории "Лучший НФ-роман" за "Пролейтесь, слезы..." (Flow My Tears, the Policeman Said) (1974) * 1979, British Science Fiction Award в категории "Роман" за "Помутнение" (A Scanner Darkly) (1977) * 2005, Введен в Зал славы Экранизации произведений * «Бегущий по лезвию» (1982) по роману «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?» * «Вспомнить всё» (1990) по рассказу «В глубине памяти» * «Confessions d’un Barjo» (1992) по роману «Исповедь недоумка» * «Крикуны» (1995) по рассказу «Вторая модель» * «Особое мнение» (2002) по повести «Особое мнение» * «Пришелец» (2002) по рассказу «Самозванец» * «Час расплаты» (2003) по мотивам одноименного рассказа * «Помутнение» (2006) по мотивам одноименного романа * «Пророк» (2007) по рассказу «Золотой человек» * «Бюро корректировки» (2010) по рассказу «Adjustment Team» * «Пролейтесь, слезы» (дата выхода неизвестна) по мотивам одноимённого романа * «Убик» (дата выхода неизвестна) по мотивам одноимённого романа * «Свободное радио Альбемута» (дата выхода неизвестна) по мотивам одноимённого романа Книги о Филипе Дике * ''Каррэр, Э.«Филип Дик: Я жив, это вы умерли»; Амфора, 2008, ISBN 978-5-367-00862-3 Ссылки * Дик, Филип Киндред на ФантЛабе — Биография, интервью, библиография * * ujs_linkifier="1">http://www.fantastika.by.ru/faneng/dick_bio.shtml Источник биографии * ujs_linkifier="1">http://www.s3000.narod.ru/bbdick.htm Дик, Филип Киндред — Библиография * Создателю «Человека в Высоком замке» исполнилось бы 80 лет — «Частный корреспондент», 16 декабря 2008 года Категория:Филип Дик Категория:Писатели США Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Лауреаты премии Хьюго ar:فيليب ك. ديك bg:Филип Дик br:Philip K. Dick ca:Philip K. Dick cs:Philip K. Dick da:Philip K. Dick de:Philip K. Dick el:Φίλιπ Ντικ en:Philip K. Dick eo:Philip K. Dick es:Philip K. Dick et:Philip K. Dick fa:فیلیپ کیندرد دیک fi:Philip K. Dick fr:Philip K. Dick gl:Philip K. Dick he:פיליפ ק. דיק hr:Philip K. Dick hu:Philip K. Dick it:Philip K. Dick ja:フィリップ・K・ディック ko:필립 K. 딕 mk:Филип Дик nap:Philip K. Dick nl:Philip K. Dick no:Philip K. Dick oc:Philip K. Dick pl:Philip Kindred Dick pt:Philip K. Dick ro:Philip K. Dick sh:Philip K. Dick simple:Philip K. Dick sk:Philip Kindred Dick sl:Philip Kindred Dick sr:Филип К. Дик sv:Philip K. Dick th:ฟิลิป เค. ดิก tr:Philip K. Dick uk:Філіп Дік yo:Philip K. Dick zh:菲利普·狄克